The Color Of Stars
by ChottoMatte
Summary: Oneshot, AkuRoku. It's cute, lemme tell you. Rated...uh...T for implied character death and some angst. Good luck!


**A/N- Yep. This is a random oneshot-y thing that I got bored and word-vomited onto paper…I've had the idea for a while and then it just made it way out my fingers and into a notebook. Huh. Maybe I'm going crazy. So it's AkuRoku, in case you couldn't tell 'cause it's so vague…yeah.**

**Disclaimer – I have to start putting these in ;__; I own nothing. If I owned any part of KH, the sandlot would be full of the cries of Seiner goodness. I wish.**

I could see them flickering in the distance, like a million little candles dotting the night sky and illuminating this small world I live in. No, not one million, it had to be more than that – there were countless other celestial bodies out there, taunting me with their distance. I was alone; a single insignificant pawn in an equation so huge that it threatened **all** of these pretty stars, but that was of no importance now, in this nice solitude. The water crashed in waves against the rocks far below me, and the exhilaration from being up so high made me reckless. When I closed my eyes, I could almost feel that sensation of falling, and it made me feel reckless and daring again. Too much of my life was a grey area now, not even a shadow of the emotions I wasn't supposed to feel.

But when I saw the stars, I felt a scary sense of longing, this aching need to feel the same fire that made them glow so brightly. Those blue lights, tiny flashing pinpricks the color of the sky, made me forget myself for a moment, and I recalled a long-lost memory of my years as a real person, a somebody –

_My mother crooned comforts to me as she cleaned the fresh scrapes on my knees, gently washing away dirt and pain to leave healing kisses and cute little Band-Aids. As my tears dried and she washed her hands, she told me a story – one I'd heard many a time through my childhood. _

"_Someday, my dear, you will find someone who loves you just as much as I do." She smiled warmly at me, and I was instantly soothed by her familiar words. "You'll find someone so special you can't help but love them with your whole heart, someone with eyes the colors of the stars." She knelt next to me on the ground, and I leaned into her comforting warmth. "When I look at the stars, I see this amazing green – so vibrant and brilliant that it draws me in like a Siren's song."_

_She stood, bones creaking and betraying her age. "When I looked into your Father's eyes for the first time, I saw that same green and I knew he was mine. Now I have him, and a cute little boy with those same colorful little eyes. There's someone wandering this earth that sees the same color green that I do, and when you find them, you'll see that pretty blue you're always telling me about." She straightened the sensible skirt she had on, and moved to walk away. "You have to find your true love, Dear, with eyes the color of stars."_

My smile was wry as I opened my grass-green, love ensnaring, inherited eyes again, settling back into this pseudo-world. I knew I'd found my true love, my blonde boy with those startling blue eyes, but I would never see him again. If I had a heart, it would be broken, If I had a soul, it would be lost. But I was a nit, a nothing, a no one, a nonentity. My sorrow wasn't real, nor was my anger, my longing, or my overwhelming regret. I had nothing inside of me to feel with, thus I did not feel at all.

So when I stood at the very edge of the precipice, I cast my shadow-fear aside and looked out, over the endless stretch of water and into that startlingly bright sky, awash with hope and promise. This was the place I could be closest to the one I treasure most of all, surrounded by silence and sky.

One step was all it took to send me hurtling over the edge, one small step until I fell, and then the crashing foam of the ocean surrounded me and pulled me under, so that the last glimpse I got of the world above was of bottle-green sea water and brilliant blue stars, the two colors swirling together with a grace I'd never feel.

I let my eyes slip closed, and the icy current lulled me to sleep. This absence of feeling was comforting, and as my breathing stopped and my mind lost coherence, me last thought was of a blonde spitfire and his brilliant eyes, the color of stars.

**Sorry it's short. Didn't want to ruin the ending with filler. R & R?**


End file.
